Wilting Flower
by Kakashilover94
Summary: Sakura has been sick for too long. She takes it into her own hands to find her busy husband and figures out a secret about his company. Too many secrets were kept from her. Will she live out her days with him? First she has to find him before she gets too sick.


HELLO! I have not written anything since 9th grade, so excuse the few run on sentences and a few errors. I hope you enjoy! Please comment what you think and I will update hopefully soon if the story is well liked!

 _Living with an illness is sometimes easy. You're laughing and happy and everything is so colorful and joyful. Then it just hits you like a train, going right through you. Like fuck, I feel down. I can't breathe because you're so unbelievably damn upset. You're freaked out. A second later you're pissed off and angry. The world is so full of wonderful and horrible things and you get the chronic illness out of all the things. Not years of happiness, just fleeting. Not a cold, but something you can't fight off in a short time span. The emotions inside you slowly go back to normal. Then you're just alone with your thoughts. All of them. It eats you away._

Looking up from the laptop, zoning out in thought, the noises grew considerably louder outside my room. Fear stuck me. Clutching the thin, black computer in my hands, I slowly stood up from the old hospital bed. Shaking some, I heard people running and screaming.

Another patient on the verge of dying.

I had to get out. I can't stay here. There is too much to do to die here like this. I have to see my husband and give him all that I have. My last days will not be in a hospital, but loving my family.

The ER was directly below me, since the remodeling of the hospital, the cancer ward became quite loud. It reminded me that death was sometimes unexpected and short lives are cut shorter.

The cancer isn't full blown as one might expect but the melanoma had spread to an area on my neck, breast, shoulder, stomach, behind her ear, and upper back. Sure they removed as much as they can over the years, but it keeps reappearing so rapidly as soon as it disappears. Pieces of skin and muscle were surgically cut out at the Sarutobi Hospital. It has spread not only on my skin, but now my stomach. It hurts like a bitch. Stage 3 stomach cancer with reappearing dysplasia nevi on my skin that occasionally turn into melanoma.

Jeesh, I got the best of luck, huh?

I have been gone from my job for a while now. Three years ago I was a lab technician and nurse working as a part timer for both jobs. The skin cancer hit and I repeatedly went back to working while going to the cancer ward in secret for the minor surgeries, procedures and biopsies. A year later, things changed. Stomach pains, nausea, vomit, the shit hit the fan. Slow process on diagnostics and I get stomach cancer? I am 24 years old, no no no. Cancer is something young children get and old people. Only teens who tan in tanning beds get skin cancer, much less stomach! My husband's job at the Uchiha Corporation has moved for a better investment and money overseas. I never see his silky soft hair or his warm touches! I am leaving! I am seeing Sasuke soon and not dealing with this disgusting place full of unhealthy reminders!

My thoughts left me as I was filled with inspiration and resolve to live my days as happy as possible.

Packing my things I hear the doctor come in.

"Sakura? You are packing?"

"Yes, I am leaving."

"Your treatment is almost done."

"I was told it was done last week, and last month and the month before that and a year before that-"

"This one is showing promise."

"So did all the others. Sir, I am leaving. I want to live in peace."

The doctor nodded his head, and oddly I believed it would've been much harder than that.

While discharging myself, I hoped to God Ino wasn't working to stop me.

Everything was in check, wallet, purse, clothes, credit cards, and now to go home to pack for America, or France, or did Sasuke go to Italy this month? Huffing in irritation and confusion, I called a taxi home.

The ride home was a blur, the longing for home took over me.

Opening the front door I never realized how lonely it is in here without people brightening up the room. I felt that void inside me take over and tears running down my face already, "Sasuke?" I called out, knowingly he was most likely in a different country for more business transactions. I ran to our bedroom, longing for the sense of belonging, safety, and being home.

Jumping in the bed sobbing my eyes out on the simple black comforter and red underside, I hugged the pillows tightly. Hours must have passed. It felt like it at least. Looking at the clock, I have been out of the hospital for three hours. Minus the 90 minute drive here. I was dried out of tears. I felt empty but better after the relief of crying in complete privacy with no medical personal at the door.

A ringing went off some hour later. It is hard to keep time with all the emotional stress and distressing happening. Looking around, without thinking about how odd it was. I went to the connected bathroom to the bedroom.

Still perfectly clean, a large frameless mirror stood over the sink, and small built in lights in the ceiling above me seem to brighten the bathroom greatly, asides the natural lighting. It was getting late, the large window in the bathroom, sculpted into ridges and designs so no view or shape could be made out on either side, and the natural light floods in.

The ringing was still going off, I look under the folded towels, anywhere visible, and then eyed the laundry basket. Opening it up, the ringing was louder. Sasuke's pants, odd, he was never careless enough to leave his cell phone somewhere if he was gone for more than a week's time.

Opening it from the home screen I see the messages, and even though I felt like I was prying, I felt guilt. The longing for Sasuke and being alone was too much. It was a distraction and source of information of where he might be. The long hours of the hospital seemed to dull my sharp mind slightly and forgot about where his business trip is this week.

The ringing stopped but the oncoming messages did not.

'Sasuke, come quick, there's an emergency over in Amsterdam!'

From Kiba?

Another one,

'America treating you well Uchiha? I hope so because it won't last long.'

From a random number?

It sounded threatening but Sasuke was a part of a huge company that control many trades. Of course a rival company had a few crappy employees trying to threaten him that held no real threat right? It still really bothered me.

'Sasuke I hope you are back in Okinawa because I have some big news to share with you, and you won't be happy!'

From Ino?

What, why?

'Wanna meet up later?'

Another unknown?

All the other messages just received had no prior texts before them. But this number seemed to pop out.

Multiple texts were sent to Sasuke from this number.

'I need to see you tonight.'

'Dinner?'

And scrolling to the top of the phone, the oldest text,

'He's gone. I can't handle this anymore.'

What in the world is this?

It has to be business related right?

Scrolling through many contacts, there were big names like Nara, and Senju, even Hyuuga. Massive companies.

Who to call?

Not his mother, she is always concerned for my well-being and his father too demanding and sometimes downright rude and accusations occur.

His cousin? No no, he's close but not super close.

Naruto seems to be a friend but so dull when it comes to any type of question.

Itachi? Seems like he knows what Sasuke is up to, before Sasuke does himself. He won't question me with too much prying right?

 _Ring ring_

 _Ring ring_

 _Ring ring_

Odd, he didn't pick up.

Maybe this number then?

Before dialing another number Itachi's name popped up again and Sasuke's phone was ringing again.

A slight guilt set in from not telling anyone I left the hospital.

I picked up the phone anxious and slight nervousness.

"Hello?" I answer.

There was no answer at first and then Itachi's smooth voice came on, "Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes Itachi-san, It's been awhile."

"Sakura? Where are you?"

"Erm, my house?"

"Sakura, I want you to do something very important. Please pick up as much clothes as you can of yours and pack for a long trip. "

"But Itachi where are we going?"

"Just please be ready in 45 minutes, I will explain on the way, please do not take this cell phone with you."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"I'll tell you on the way, please hurry Sakura."

Click.

The dial tone came on and I felt stunned. Leave my house in 45 minutes? I just got here and I am waiting for Sasuke or coming to him if anything. I guess I'll know more after Itachi sees me, maybe he is taking me to Sasuke?

I stare at the phone and grab a pen and pencil and jolt down the unknown numbers labeling the threatening person, asshole. It seemed fitting. And I labeled the second person's number with a question mark. For safe measure I knew Ino's number by heart but not Itachi's or Naruto's. Sasuke talked about them a lot so maybe it would be useful. Asides wanting the number, Uchiha's have records of everything. Transcripts, money, deposits and withdrawals of anything over 50 dollars for credit cards, and everything under the sun. They are well organized. I want to know who this asshole is and to have a word with his employer.

I look around grabbing large amounts of dresses. Who knew I'd miss fancy clothing so much from hospital gowns and comfy shirts. I knew I was seeing Sasuke so sexy panties, normal panties, skirts, boots, oh God, where are we going? Is it cold or hot? I got so excited in adventure and the idea of Sasuke and indecision, I packed 3 suit cases. Plus a purse with a few other empty purses in the suit case. My body has been cold a lot more since the weight loss, I grab a fluffy blanket to throw in the mix, along w hair ties and random things. I packed so quickly and so much, I over packed but Itachi was almost here. I couldn't afford to waste another second without my husband to go back through the items I packed in my pink roller suit case, the off-white carry on, and the red one with a handle that can also roll. Looking down at my large, oversized pale blue shirt I felt disgusted, I look terrible. My hair was a mess, my skin painfully pale, and I looked homely in these clothes. I hurry to throw on a medium length, flowy, black shirt and white blouse with ruffles everywhere with a sweetheart neckline. My wedding band had gotten too big on me from the chemo, so it hung around my neck on a chain. Gold, with a dark ruby in the center and a diamond on each side. God, I miss him. I grabbed a black purse for my personal items and ID.

Running over to the night stand, I prayed it was still there. It was our wedding picture. Sasuke didn't change a thing on my side of the bed. I have been wanting to see this for weeks. I always forgot to ask Sasuke to bring it. It was such a happy time. I saw something black hiding behind it. There was a small black book. I touched it briefly before noting it fit in the palm of my hand.

There was a knock at the door.

Without thinking I placed the wedding photo in my purse, along with the little black book. Moving quickly and excitedly to the door with all three bags was a little slow but patience is what Itachi had.

Itachi seemed a little stunned when I walked out in my outfit and black flats with three gaudy clear-cut gems on the center. No questions asked, Itachi took my red suit case and pink roller and walked quickly towards a black car. The one with lights on the bottom if I recall correctly. Itachi quickly popped the trunk and before I even took a step closer, he was grabbing my off-white carry and had it in the car before I was. Itachi, being a gentlemen, he opened the car door for me. I wondered why I was getting in the back seat but again Sasuke was filling my mind and knew Itachi would explain on the way. After all, Itachi was very reasonable.

Itachi sped off and I then realized how odd this was and everything was adding up. The odd numbers, Itachi's behavior, Sasuke's long trips. Is he cheating on me or in danger? I wouldn't know what is worse. He would be protected so he couldn't be in too much danger but another woman is not something I can protect myself from, the betrayal is too much.

"Itachi?"

"Sakura, before we get down to business, are you sick?"

"…"

"Will you need a hospital?"

"No."

"Good, now-"

"Is Sasuke okay?" I blurted it out without thinking.

"Sakura, Sasuke is fine but his house is not. You see his rivals have found out where he lives which is well protected information. His cell phone was tapped and I have no way of knowing if they heard our conversation or not. They may be behind us."

"But I don't understand. The Uchiha corporation is huge, if Sasuke went down, they rival could not take over, some other Uchiha would."

"Ah, so it is like that."

"Like what?"

"Sakura, Sasuke never told you for your own protection. I will tell you now that you can't go back to your house. We are much more than a trade company for merchant items. We deal in weapons. We benefit from the rise in crime. Guns that only work with certain finger prints and GPS locators. We still deal in merchant items as a side business."

"WHAT? Is this for police or gangs or."

"That is not for me to say."

"Itachi, who is after us and I deserve to know if I am married to the head of the corporation!"

"You will know soon, please do not stress, you look like you need sleep."

"I am fine."

"Do you want dinner?"

"Huh, I thought you said someone may be behind us?"

"Here." Pulling out a bento from the front passenger seat and a bottle of water.

I look at it and take it.

"I already ate, eat Sakura."

"My appetite has not been the greatest Itachi."

"Your treatment is over, you should be able to scarf down half of it."

Still angry at the sudden change of argument I huff.

Hesitantly opening it, I am afraid of puking and not tasting it. My taste buds have seem to have died from all the treatments, nothing tastes good. Nothing stays down for long.

It was odd how Itachi brought me dinner, but my head feels so foggy from everything. I just want to sleep and see Sasuke. I am exhausted.

It's simple white rice, a handful of tempera chicken, salad with orange dressing, and two vanilla mini cupcakes with whip cream as the icing on top.

"I thought the tempera was okay in small amounts."

"Domo Itachi-san."

My mouth watered. I have had an expensive hospital room and the best money could buy with my husband's money and insistence on me having the best of everything. The point is, the food still sucked. I chewed slowly trying to savor it and so I could stop immediately if I felt and urge to puke.

I felt a little lighter, and less nauseated.

"Itachi-san, where are we going?"

"America."

"Is Sasuke there?"

"If he isn't, we will find him."

"Is he not in contact with you?"

"Hn."

I feel anger fill me up, "Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke is still my husband, tell me."

"We've lost contact. That is not usually with business, but it's uncommon for such length of time. It is understandable if the atmosphere demands it."

"Does that mean Sasuke is a hostage?"

"Undercover."

I mull over this information. I want to hear everything from Sasuke. I demand to know, and I don't care if he was protecting me, I am his fucking wife. This FBI or CIA or cop bullshit. What if it is gang related? No, a gang can't be this big and legally running everything. Uchiha's are famous for loopholes.

"Argh!"

The rest of the ride I rest my head on the backseat, trying to fathom everything. My body feels tired from restless nights, needles poking me every hour, and bags of fluid being changed.

I remember staring out the front window with Itachi's hair in my view. I watched the strands escape and flow peacefully from the air conditioning. The next thing I see when I open my eyes is the car slowing down in front of a plane. I think I slept for a few minutes.

Itachi goes to turn to me with a smile and then his eyes narrow and he moves so quickly it's almost not human.

Itachi yells for me to lay down, and talks into his wrist, "Open up the back."

Itachi is now shooting out the back window, shards of glass fly outside into the night, and gun fire sounds off behind us. I am numb, stiff and unsure if I know what is going on.

"Itachi!"

"Open the damn hatch!" Itachi growls into his wrist.

The back of the large white plane opens, white letters of Uchiha Co. is written in the side of it, inside a blue stripe.

"Keep your head down!" Itachi puts the car in reverse and swings it around quickly, we hit something hard and large enough to make the entire car jump. We speed off towards the plane.

Was that a body we hit?

The ramp to the plane makes me jump as I feel the car pull upwards. I feel the car lock into something, maybe the wheels.

"Go!" Itachi says again into his wrist.

"It's okay, we are safe now."

I look up and hear shots being fired off at the plane.

I stay where I am on the seat laying down.

"It's bullet resistant, we will can move into better seats once we are up in the air."

"Who are they and why not bullet proof?"

"Know that nothing is bullet proof."

"But who are they?" I ask again.

"The rival company."

"They want your guns?"

"They want it all. The company, guns, plans, models, everything."

"That's why Sasuke is gone and undercover?"

"Yes, we have a rat."

I have so many questions but I don't know what to ask.

"Who is driving this plane?"

"Kagami Uchiha."

"Is he the rat?"

"I can confirm he is not the rat, but we are still searching for the rat."

"How do you know he is not?"

"He doesn't want the Uchiha Company."

"What does he want?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Let us sit somewhere else."

Itachi got out of the car, and opened my door.

"Should I grab the luggage?"

"Leave it, where we will land is a private area, we can unpack it at leisure when we land."

I take his hand and get up.

"Sakura, I know this is sudden and confusing but please play along until I can tell you everything."

"When will that be? I have been lied to my whole marriage."

"When we land, and gather ourselves, I will tell you everything and more.

"On your word?"

"Yes on my word."

"Itachi, can I ask one more thing before we go up?"

".."

"You told me to ditch Sasuke cell phone, but what about mine?"

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes."

I pull out my cell phone and Itachi takes it. He pulls out the back and examines it like a doctor would a patient.

"It's not bugged but I would like you to only call your family and friends but do not entail any of this. They do not need to get in danger."

"Are they at risk?"

"Only if they find out. The rival company does not know what Sasuke's wife looks like or her family. If your family found out, the other company may overhear what we call buzz."

"Buzz?"

"Devices scanning for anything relevant. Sasuke is a common name so we never felt your cell phone would be detected. But missing, Sasuke, wife, and other terms would be caught if put together and if their device are in a 25 mile radius of you or your family."

"But I was at a hospital, in the city."

"Far away from your house they were monitoring and we planted enough agents to create buzz around you, like star stuck fans."

"So I was always protected?"

"Yes."

"I never knew and no one told me?"

My voice raise up but I couldn't help it.

"You were sick and needed to heal. Sasuke wanted to protect you and tell you when you were better. He wanted you to be a part of this, if you wished it."

I calm down some.

"Here take this."

A small sliver phone was given to me.

"It's a pre-paid smart phone with my number in it. It has 600 minutes on it. Use it to call me, It has a GPS on it, and don't hesitate to toss it if you have to."

We start walking to the door and a lady is standing there hold the door opened for us. Her hair is short and light brown. Her blue eyes penetrated me and reminded me ofIno.

"Hello Uchiha-san, It is nice to see you, is there anything you need."

"Ah, Rei-san please get us some water."

"As you wish."

Rei disappeared behind another door and Itachi led me to another.

We walked down rows of seats and pass many sections of the plane. We ended up towards the front of the plane, where first class was. The whole plane was empty except for a couple other attendants.

First class had reclining, extremely cushioned, beige chairs with pull out foot rests. A dark cherry wooden slide out tables for meals or drinks, a mini bar towards the front and middle one with bar stools. There were 30 inch TVs for each person, with headphones.

"Wow."

"I am surprised that Sasuke doesn't spoil you, he has the power to do so."

"I know he has money, but I couldn't do anything after the second year of marriage when I go sick."

"Of course, but we could have gotten a plane like this, hire a doctor and go. Even chemo therapy on an island if you wished it."

"I'd rather be in my hometown with family and friends."

"It would be fun spoiling you."

"I hardly call being shot at, being spoiled by you."

"True."

Itachi and I sat down on two recliners facing each other.

"Tell me Sakura, what amazes you about my little brother."

"Well, I have always had a crush on him the first time I saw him."

"When you were children?"

"Yes, I was very young, I believe around four?"

"And is this all that amazes you about him?"

"No Itachi?"

"Then what else?"

"Excuse me?"

"What else makes you go crazy for him? I know it's not just the money, but I am aware that having money does add to the effect that makes him seem more popular and not a loner."

"Sasuke-kun is amazingly cool! He makes me go crazy when I am with him and when I am missing him! His hair, his eyes, his low-key, confident personality!"

"He is a stud?"

"Why yes, he is."

"What else in my little brother's personality do you like?"

"Sasuke-kun is kind."

"How so?"

"All bills are paid for in full, anything I want with no questions asked, visits even when I was withering away in my hospital room, which was private, and he tells me when the next business transaction is, the country that is."

"So he provides. Is that all?"

"I know he seems cold and stone faced, but deep down, he has a big heart."

"Sakura, I know you are crazy for Sasuke, which I believe is good for him. When I look at you I am glad to know you Sasuke found someone who is kind to him. But I do not believe Sasuke fulfills your needs as a married couple."

I blush a deep red, "You do not know what happens at pillow time!"

"Pillow time?"

Itachi smirks at me.

"Sakura-san, I do not know what happens at pillow time. I meant that he does not fulfill your need to connect as a married couple and act as one. You married out of love and it is not a one way deal."

"I do not need my brother in law to tell me this."

Rei appeared as Itachi's eyes never left my face.

"Water for you and your friend, Uchiha-san."

"Please call me Sakura."

"Please call for me if you need anything Sakura-san and Uchiha-san."

"Hai, Arigato gasaimasu."

My face faded to a lighter red but I still feel warm with embarrassment.

This story will take a turn hopefully soon, please tell me what you think! Also I spaced it like crazy because I read many things on my phone and always needed it to be spaced out more. Too spacey or keep doing what I am doing?


End file.
